RedRobin OneShot Collection
by xxBrokenChanxx
Summary: "Exactly who's side are you on!" A collection of RedX/Robin One Shots. Could possibly add other couples later. SLASH & MASSIVE FLUFF.
1. Picking Sides

**... What have I DONE? FREAKING YOUNG JUSTICE. FREAKING DC COMICS. MAKIN' ME LOVE YOU AGAIN. I TOLD YOU IT WAS OVER. /shot. **  
><strong>Yeah, IDK. <strong>

**Well, I hate this. I really do. I'm well aware I can't write to save my life. Feel free to give my constructive critisizim, because we all know I need it. XD If there's any mistakes here, please correct me. **

**This miiight become a one-shot collection. I have no idea, because I'm really not a writer. This was done randomly. o.o Buuuut yeah. I hope at least SOMEONE gets something out of this. Red/Robin needs more love. HINT HINT... Oh yeah, I'm a fluff addict as well... so expect this collection to be coma-inducing. Srsly. KTHXBAI. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Who's side are you on?"<em>

Robin remembered asking question many times. Robin remembered asking it every time _he_ showed up. And, of course, he also remembered the same answer he always received.

That same mechanical chuckle.

That same blank mask staring back at him.

"_I've told you before, kid—__**mine**__."_

But Robin also remembered the first time he was given a different answer. It was the night everything changed.

They were on a roof-top—so cliché, when he looked back on it—but the silence between them was not the usual angry tension-filled silence that same with battle. It was uncomfortable and… strange. When Red X has suddenly torn his mask off in the middle of their fight, no one knew what to do next.

So they stared at each other.

Then they were yelling. And finally, when Robin turned around not wanting to hear anymore of Red's nonsense, (honestly, the things spewing from the frantic thief's mouth were obviously absurd and futile attempts to catch him off-guard) Red decided he needed to steal another thing from Robin, (because his sanity and his ability to think just weren't enough apparently.)

His first kiss.

The night ended in a slap or two, apologies, and a very awkward and long conversation. But needless to say, after that night, whenever Robin asked his question;

"_Exactly who's' side are you on, Red?"_

The reply was different.

A laugh, minus that evil metallic voice synthesizer, a mock-smirk thrown in his direction;

"_Only yours, kid. Only yours." _


	2. Jealousy

**I... I HATE this chapter. SO, so much. XD It started off awesome, then all of a sudden I realized I had NO idea where I was going with it and it ended... IDK. It's confusing, off-track and all that lovely shit. Oh well... That being said, I would seriously love some ConCrit on this~ But still, enjoy. Oh, and if anyone's interested, I have a few RedxRobin AMV's on my youtube channel and I plan on making more. My link is on my profile. Sorry for the promotion, I just know what its like to not be able to find AMVs to your favorite couple. LOL. **

**Oh the fluff... I really need to write some angst or something... I JUST SEE THESE TWO AS FLUFFY. WHYIDONTEVEN- ugh. **

* * *

><p>Excuse me.<p>

Really.

Seriously?

This was happening?

This was **bunk**. Complete and utter **bunk**.

Red glared silently from the background. His gaze was directed past the vast crowd dancing and mingling around the large ballroom, landing on two very specific persons. Said individuals were quite ignorant of the set of eyes following them, as they glided merrily around the dance floor chatting and having a jolly ol' time.

It made Red gag.

The ex-thief could only watch as his poor little Robin was being virtually molested by some random guy—What was his name? All he knew is that he and Dick seemed to know each other well, not that it mattered; he would perish soon either way if his hands snuck any lower down Robin's waist. They had been flirting shamelessly for what seemed like hours. Oh sure, to any onlooker it would seem the two were innocently talking and dancing together, nothing out of the ordinary. But Red knew. The way the older man looked at Dick. The silly love-struck smile when they greeted each other. It made Red's blood _boil_.

And of course, he could do nothing. He had promised to behave himself at the party, and he was in no position to have an angry daddy Bats after him. Again. It had taken him this long to be trusted enough to be invited, how could he throw all his hard earned progress away?

Sure, it would be more than easy to barge up to the smiling 'friends', casually insult the older boy who dared touch Dick, and steal his bird away to some nearby—undisclosed—location where he could have him all to himself, but… where was this going again?

…Anyways.

He had promised to be on his best behavior tonight. No causing a scene. No illegal activities. Be discreet.

The fuck was he thinking.

Oh, that's right; he was thinking he would have a chance to have a nice night. Not only would he score points with 'daddy', but he would get to be with his Richard (HIS, Richard) where they could just relax and be together openly, something they rarely were able to indulge in. That was a bust. They had gotten into a spat early that day, (the sad part was he couldn't even remember what it was about. All coherent thoughts went out the window as soon as that… 'person' asked Robin to dance. Bastard.) And now Dick wouldn't even glance in his direction. He was too busy hanging all over that… that man stealer!

Oh yeah sure. You may be thinking, "Oh, Red, don't be silly. You're over reacting, bro! No. Just no. Don't even.

The unnamed suitor pulled Robin even closer as Red let out an overly aggravated sigh and downed another glass of wine he snatched when no one was looking. (He was close enough to the drinking age; Bruce could get over it dammit!)

"Having a nice time, I see?" a voice spoke suddenly from behind him. Red jumped slightly and spun around, taking a few steps back. (Smoothly hiding formerly mentioned wine glass behind his back, of course.) There stood Bruce Wayne in all his proud, intimidating glory.

"Tch… s'been lovely, really." Red winced when he realized that was definitely not a "best-behavior" response but said nothing to correct it. He figured Dick was already pissed at him, what would it matter if he added a little more flame to the fire?

Bruce raised an elegant eyebrow, and glanced in the direction Red was still intently focused on. Realization flooded his expression and he chuckled—yes, fucking _chuckled_. In _his_ presence. Red was almost positive the only way that was possible was that Bruce had had a few too many—before responding.

"If it bothers you so much, cut in."

The blond boy tried so very hard to keep his poker face. He really did.

"Bother me? Why would it bother me? He can dance with who he wants to." Red folded his arms and turned away slightly, "… doesn't mean he has to throw himself all over the first guy that asks…" He almost hit himself for letting the last bit slip out. Best behavior, dammit! Shut your mouth!

The younger man paused in his self-berating when Bruce smiled. Seriously. He must be freaking trashed. Bruce was **never** this civil to him!

"You do realize he's only doing it to make you react, right?"

Red blinked. "Huh?" Real intelligent, idiot.

"As for Roy… well, they've been friends since they were kids. Dick definitely isn't interested."

The ex-criminal could only stare. He looked back at Dick and his dance partner, now named Roy, before he said anything. "He's mad at me. I doubt he wants to look at me, much less dance."

The billionaire sighed, "_Teenagers_…" Red would have cut in and informed the other that he was 20 and no longer a teenager thank-you-very-much, but Bruce continued, "You two were enemies not very long ago, and you're sulking because you had a fight? I'm sure it's impossible to appeal to a teenager's reason so I'm definitely not going to bother. _Just ask him to dance."_ And with that, he walked away.

Well, more like pranced along lightheartedly— like his drunken alter-ego was expected to, of course.

Red was officially confused, frustrated, and pissed off. He looked back to Dick and Roy, planning on resuming his brooding and sulk—…the fuck. Hands above the waist, I said, hands above the waist! Dammit! Ugh! That was it!

_Just ask him to dance._

He hurriedly weaved through the crowd to the two young men. Hey, Wayne told him to. Can't argue with authority right? When he finally reached the two, he grabbed Dicks shoulder stopping the other two in their waltz. There was silence for a moment. Red could feel the pressure of the other two's gaze on him, one expectant and one quizzical. He finally spoke.

"Mind if I cut in?" he plastered on the best casual smirk he could muster at the time. He almost died of relief when Dick smiled at him.

Red paid no attention as the other said something he didn't hear, gave one last goodbye to Dick and disappeared. He only looked at his Bird. He could only smile more as the brunette spoke,

"Took you long enough."

Maybe Bruce didn't completely hate his guts after all. Or maybe he really did get a little too smashed. Either way he had to remember to thank him later.

Right now, however, all that mattered was the delightful pressure against his lips, and the warmth of the body that was pressed close to him. Next time they fought, Red was definitely skipping the mini-breakdown and going straight to the good part.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA. Like my little Roy cameo? I did. You know, I debated wether to go with Wally or Roy. RoyDick is my DC OTP soooo... Yeah. It happened. XD You can decide if Red was just overreacting about their "flirting" or what. Too tired to care at the moment. **

**(And YES, I made Red a blonde in this. Because I can. And because it pisses me off when people try to make Red some goth/emo dude with, like, blue hair and piercings and tatoos... I mean, the stories are still awesome, I just don't understand why SO MANY PEOPLE think thats what he looks like. Fangirls, man. XD No offence to any writers out there. Sorry for the rant. OTL -crawls back in cave-)**


	3. Because I Know

**Yeah... Not sure about this either. Wrote it in literally half an hour, Un-Beta'd, etc... I'm also in an shitty mood. So. Yeah. I'll probably do a companion fic to this, from Dick's POV. This one's from Red's. Also, sorry for some outside references. If you don't understand it, forgive me. I get carried away with things like that, especially with the Bat!Family. **

**Annnyways. Thanks to all my reviewers. I seriously love whenever I get them. Enjoy this very, very short... thing. **

* * *

><p>Surprisingly enough, I know a lot of things.<p>

I know your favorite color is red.

I know you're still struggling with your addiction to pizza.

I know you'd kill me if you found out how adorable I find you when you sleep.

I know you hate reality TV, and you only watch it because I do.

I know you still miss Starfire sometimes.

I know you secretly have a snuggie hidden under your bed.

I know it upsets you when I have a hard time saying I love you out loud.

I know you'll never admit that.

I know you secretly almost cried when Tim and Damian got you Mother's Day presents, even though you acted offended.

I know my moody-ness frustrates you to no end.

I know you don't realize you're just as moody as I am at times.

I know as much as I piss you off, you still love me.

I know tomorrows the 14th.

I know it's the anniversary of your parent's death.

I know you're practically pulverizing your gym equipment right now because Bruce has a meeting tomorrow.

I know you will be visiting their graves tomorrow.

I know I'm going to be with you.

I know you're going to protest this, saying it's not that big a deal.

I know it really is.

I know I will be there either way.

I know you.

I know that I love you and I know not many people believe or approve of that.

I know that I don't care.

But it doesn't matter, because tomorrow I'll be there, holding your hand.

Because you need me to.

And I need you more than anything.

I just hope _you_ know that…


End file.
